1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, particularly to an electronic device including a speaker protected from the front by a speaker grill.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2012-044433A discloses a transceiver whose housing is waterproofed so as not to impair functions even if the transceiver is dropped into water. In the case of such a waterproofed device, water submersion does not cause any problem in an electronic circuit, but water enters inside the speaker grill whereby sound may not transmit to the outside even if the speaker vibrates.
To solve this, a technology for strongly vibrating a speaker and discharging water inside a speaker grill by its pressure (sound pressure) is proposed in the publication of Japanese Patent No. 4680011.
Although water having entered inside the speaker grill can be discharged with the technology disclosed in the publication of Japanese Patent No. 4680011, it is cumbersome to activate this function since a user has to perform an operation of turning on a combination of a plurality of key switches. It is a severe requirement to have a user, who dropped his electronic device into water and picked it up in a hurry, perform this operation properly. If the user who picked up the submerged electronic device forgets to activate a water discharge function, no sound is output from that electronic device, wherefore it has been mistaken for a failure in some cases.
Even if sound is output from the electronic device picked up from water, water is thought to remain inside the speaker grill and it is not preferable to resume the use in that state.